


the words that can't be said

by kidultness



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Homophobia, M/M, References to Depression
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27823099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kidultness/pseuds/kidultness
Summary: É sobre aquele sentimento de querer estar sozinho, mas não gostar de sentir solidão. Sobre se sentir não só acolhido, mas também amado.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Jeon Wonwoo/Yoon Jeonghan





	the words that can't be said

Pela janela do quarto é possível ver a árvore na calçada do outro lado da rua. Suas folhas balançando pela força do vento. Detalhes que Jeonghan costumava admirar. Não é a paisagem mais bonita que já viu, mas é com certeza a mais memorável.

Há quase um ano, ele estava nesse mesmo quarto, observando a mesma árvore, esperando que as folhas em movimento lhe acalmassem. Em alguns minutos, o jantar seria servido e Jeonghan poderia, finalmente, pôr em prática todo o diálogo que esteve ensaiando.

Nem a gritaria nem o que veio depois dela o surpreendeu, porque Jeonghan já esperava por isso. Mesmo em seu quarto, ele já sabia o que aconteceria. Seu erro não foi ter dito o que disse sabendo o que viria a seguir. Seu erro foi ter tido esperança. Porque por mais que ele soubesse que as coisas dariam errado, no fundo, em meio a tantos pensamentos pessimistas — realistas, diria ele —, houve a esperança de uma possibilidade.

Jeonghan pensou que fosse o momento certo porque todos estavam orgulhosos por ele estar contando os dias para seu primeiro dia de aula em uma boa universidade. Nada além do sentimento de acolhimento o preenchia quando ao lado de sua família. Poderia dar errado, mas como se parecia ser a oportunidade perfeita?

Ele sabia que seus pais nunca apoiariam o fato de ser gay da mesma forma que apoiaram sua entrada na universidade e foi idiota em achar que havia alguma possibilidade de isso mudar. Ele aprendeu da pior forma que se sentir acolhido não é o mesmo que ser amado.

Quase um ano depois, voltar para a casa que foi palco do pior dia de sua vida não poderia ser uma boa ideia, mas dessa vez não foi esperança, e sim Chan, seu irmão mais novo.

Jeonghan sabe o quão dolorido é se sentir rejeitado pela família, portanto ele não quer que Chan cresça pensando ser distante do irmão mais velho. Por isso, fez questão de se mostrar presente no aniversário de oito anos do menino.

O reencontro não foi como o desejado, mas aconteceu exatamente como esperado por Jeonghan. Diferente dele, seus pais tiveram esperança. Eles cometeram o erro de achar que Jeonghan voltaria e anunciaria sua cura juntamente com um nome ao lado da palavra “namorada”. Seus rostos não ficaram felizes quando Jeonghan comentou sobre seu namorado, Joshua, na frente de todos, inclusive do pequeno Chan.

Ele ouviu mais do que disse. Palavras que se lembradas doem tanto quanto quando ouvidas pela primeira vez. Um filho jamais deveria escutar dos próprios pais o que Jeonghan escutou apenas por ter nascido sem corresponder a expectativa. Ele não só sabe como tem certeza que ignorar é o melhor caminho. Entretanto, ao ouvir algo sendo dito com tanta convicção, você se pega acreditando um pouquinho. E quanto mais você pensa sobre mais você acredita.

Foi o tempo do caminho de volta para casa, de dois dias, de um final de semana, para se convencer de que seus pais têm razão. Ele não é tolo, Jeonghan sabe que sua sexualidade não tem nada a ver com escolha. Contar para seus pais, porém, foi uma atitude que partiu dele. Sendo assim, se a família foi arruinada, a culpa é dele. E a custo de quê? Felicidade? Jeonghan não está feliz. Há meses ele sente que não tem direito de sentir tal sentimento.

Jeonghan cresceu ouvindo que seus pais são a coisa mais importante na sua vida, que ele precisava amá-los em dobro, pois ele precisava ser grato. Demonstrar felicidade tamanha quando sabe que não os tem mais para se apoiar por sua causa não parece a coisa certa. Ele pareceria egoísta.

Mesmo depois de Joshua, esse pensamento não mudou. E agora ele não acha justo arrastá-lo para toda a sua bagunça. Eles estão juntos há seis meses e Jeonghan ama Joshua, de verdade. Ele nunca pensou que poderia amar alguém de um jeito tão puro, mas é que— A verdade é que Joshua não ficaria satisfeito ao saber que Jeonghan não está feliz por estar com ele, porque Jeonghan não consegue estar feliz por motivo nenhum.

Embora Jeonghan tenha certeza sobre não ser hétero, ele ainda está aprendendo sobre si mesmo. Sobre sua sexualidade. E se Joshua pensar que está sendo usado? Além disso, às vezes Jeonghan tem a impressão de estar limitando Joshua quando pede que os dois sejam um segredo para a maioria das pessoas. Há, com certeza, homens mais seguros por aí que mereçam Joshua de um jeito que Jeonghan jamais poderia se permitir merecer.

E está fora de cogitação contar sobre sua família ou até sobre suas inseguranças. O que aconteceria se Joshua pensasse que Jeonghan está duvidando de seus sentimentos? Uma dor de cabeça que Jeonghan prefere evitar. Não é falta de confiança em Joshua, é falta de confiança em si mesmo. Um pouco difícil de entender. Mas é por amá-lo tanto que prefere deixá-lo de fora.

Jeonghan não tem muitos amigos e os que tem são próximos o bastante para não serem apenas conhecidos, porém não o suficiente para compartilharem intimidades. Mantê-los longe é muito mais fácil do que mantê-los por perto. E por isso, ele não vai às aulas na segunda-feira e ignora as mensagens e ligações que recebe. Coisa que se repete durante o resto da semana. Que se repete durante o resto do mês.

Então, depois de certo tempo afastado, é vergonhoso aparecer de novo como se nada tivesse acontecido. As pessoas perguntariam coisas que seriam desconfortáveis de responder honestamente e óbvias demais para mentir. Sem saída, Jeonghan se mantém no dormitório, que felizmente está sem colega de quarto.

É um pouco sobre aquele sentimento de querer estar sozinho, mas não gostar de sentir solidão. Ninguém gosta. Jeonghan também não, porém já se sente assim há tanto tempo que é acostumado a tê-la como principal companhia.

A cabeça de Jeonghan também nunca para. Ela está sempre trazendo de volta as mesmas inseguranças e fazendo com que elas se tornem cada vez mais fortes. Principalmente à noite, que é quando ele não consegue dormir apesar do dormitório estar sempre silencioso.

A batida na porta o assusta, mas ele se mantém deitado, não fazendo questão de se levantar. Seu corpo se mexe apenas para se esconder ainda mais para dentro do edredom.

Eventualmente, Jeonghan recebe uma notificação por baixo da porta em que exige que ele se apresente na administração, caso o contrário, o dormitório será cedido para outro estudante. Só então Jeonghan percebe que ficou tanto tempo afastado que talvez estejam achando que ele abandonou o curso. E não estão errados, de certa forma.

Pensar em ter que sair o faz arrepiar. Como ele atravessará o campus inteiro até a administração? Com que força? E se encontrar alguém? Não é seguro.

Jeonghan recebe mais algumas batidas na porta até decidir que precisa colocar na balança. Ele tem mais medo de encontrar alguém no campus ou de ir parar na rua? Porque se tirarem o seu dormitório, para onde ele vai? O jeans incomoda suas pernas e seus pés parecem não aguentar o peso do seu corpo, mas ele se esforça e quando vê já está conversando com a administração.

Ele mente sobre uma viagem de urgência. A mulher parece acreditar em cada palavra, pois a mesma termina a conversa desejando melhoras à mãe de Jeonghan, que em poucos minutos adquiriu uma doença que talvez nem exista.

Foi menos pior do que imaginou. Ninguém questionou seus óculos escuros em um dia nublado ou o capuz cobrindo boa parte do rosto.

Ele volta para o dormitório e ele está lá, Joshua, parado bem em frente a sua porta. Jeonghan poderia entrar novamente no elevador e esperar até que ele fosse embora, mas já tinha sido visto e estava paralisado esperando os gritos, as perguntas, os empurrões que receberia do até então namorado. Surpreendentemente, Joshua não faz nada disso.

— Posso entrar? — pergunta ele, e Jeonghan nunca o viu tão calmo.

Os dois entram e Jeonghan se sente envergonhado por ver seu dormitório tão bagunçado. Ele gostaria de ter feito algo a respeito, mas como poderia saber que receberia uma visita inesperada? A essa altura ele tinha se convencido de que Joshua já tinha o deixado para lá.

— Como foi a visita aos seus pais?

E então Jeonghan entende. Joshua não questionará. Ele não perguntará sobre os dias sumidos. Ele está agindo como se nada tivesse acontecido, continuando exatamente do ponto onde pararam. Ele está tão calmo quando tem todo o direito de ficar bravo.

Jeonghan responde sem levantar o rosto: — Foi... legal.

Pelo canto do olho, Jeonghan vê quando Joshua percebe a mentira. Ele não sabe como, mas Joshua sente a desonestidade em suas palavras. Jeonghan olha para Joshua esperando que ele exploda pela falta de confiança. Quando mais cedo a briga acontecer mais cedo ela terminará. Só que Joshua mantém o olhar sereno.

— É mesmo? E como você está?

É óbvio que Jeonghan está mentindo, mas ele não consegue dizer a verdade para Joshua. Parece haver uma trava em sua garganta que o impede de ser honesto não só com Joshua, mas até consigo mesmo. Ele não está bem. Nada está. Mas é tão difícil admitir isso em voz alta. É tão complicado admitir a própria derrota desse jeito. Ele se afastou das pessoas, mas também se afastou de si mesmo. Como foi capaz de se abandonar desse jeito?

Jeonghan não sabe dizer o que está sentindo ou se está sentindo alguma coisa de fato. E por não conseguir falar, ele chora.

Joshua não diz nada, ele apenas se aproxima de Jeonghan e os dois se sentam na cama em que Jeonghan passou as últimas semanas. Enquanto espera Jeonghan se acalmar, Joshua acaricia as costas do namorado. Quando os soluços cessam, Joshua diz a coisa mais importante que alguém já disse para Jeonghan, que faz ele se sentir não só acolhido, mas também amado.

— Ei, não tá tudo bem, mas vai ficar. Eu estou aqui por você e sempre vou estar. Quando você se sentir para baixo e achar que ninguém se importa com você ou que ninguém te ama, eu vou estar aqui para te lembrar que você não está sozinho, que você está seguro, que você é precioso e que você é amado. Porque eu amo você. Muito. Você é muito muito importante para mim e eu vou repetir isso quantas vezes você precisar ouvir. Eu sei que há vezes em que a gente precisa de um tempo sozinho, para organizar os pensamentos ou pra recarregar as energias, sabe? Quando e se você precisar desse tempo, por favor, me avisa. Eu não vou me sentir traído, não vou achar que estou sendo deixado de lado, não vou pensar que você não me ama. Eu prometo. E você sabe por quê? Porque eu confio e acredito no nosso relacionamento e em você. Eu sei que você ama tanto quanto eu te amo e sei que esses momentos que você precisa não tem nada a ver com o amor que a gente sente um pelo outro. Eu realmente acredito nisso, então vou esperar pacientemente pra quando você estiver pronto. Tire o tempo que você precisar. Eu juro. Mas, por favor, amor, se for possível, não aguente toda essa merda sozinho. Se você precisar de um ombro para chorar ou apenas uma pessoa para ficar ao seu lado sem te questionar, eu serei esse ombro ou a pessoa que você precisa. Mas, por favor, eu sei que você é forte e que você consegue aguentar tudo sozinho, mas às vezes uma ajuda deixa as coisas mais fáceis, sabe? Eu realmente te amo muito e eu falo sério. Tudo que eu falei é muito sério. E o que vou falar agora também é muito sério: Você é muito precioso para mim e não consigo imaginar algo acontecendo com você porque você talvez pense que só tem um jeito de escapar dessa merda. Eu prometo que vou tentar o meu melhor para te fazer feliz. Não porque você está comigo, mas porque você é você, eu quero que você sinta orgulho de ser quem você é, porque não tem nada mais precioso que você. Eu vou estar aqui quando você precisar de mim e vou estar esperando quando você não precisar. Eu sempre vou estar aqui de qualquer forma. Eu sei que talvez leve algum tempo, mas eu não me importo. Contanto que você deixe eu ter fé em você. Porque eu tenho. Eu realmente tenho fé em você.


End file.
